The Demon Uchiha
by fornarniaooh pancakes
Summary: Misaki is a young girl with no knowledge of her past, but with sharingan, being trained by the slug sannin, and having access to a demonic form and magic. When her past comes to haunt her and she finds out where she was from will all of that be destroyed as soon as the pieces fit. First Naruto fanfic, don't kill me if it sucks. Rated T because I'm morbid
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The Demon Uchiha

This is my first Naruto fanfic and second fanfic to be written hope you like it and I own nothing just Misaki and the changes to the storyline thank you

fornarniaooh pancakes

My name is Misaki Uchiha. I am the half-sister of Shisui Uchiha; otherwise known as the "lost" demon child of the Uchiha clan. The words I'd use to describe myself are hated, alone, chased away, orphaned, angry, and slightly insane it all started when I was three years old

Misaki age 3

Today is important or that's what otou-sama said. Today I get to meet Itachi-nii's little brother Sasuke. Otou-sama thinks I'm meeting Itachi-nii for the first time though. Te he what a silly head, but I won't say it to his face or I'll get some more bruises even more then last time. Well right now me and nii-san are in the park waiting for them to come. I feel ridiculous though I'm in a nice kimono in a park luckily nii-san brought normal clothes. My thoughts are interrupted by nii-san yelling:

"Oi! Itachi-teme why are you so late, we've been waiting forever, I thought you the uchiha prodigy would be early at least."

"Hn, my father wanted to spar and it took a little long," I giggle at his response and look around my brother's leg and smile as big as my friend Naru-kun and say:

"Guess you haven't changed Itachi-nii."

"Who are you?" I look to see a small boy clutching onto Itachi-nii's pant leg. He is the poster Uchiha boy or he has porcelain skin with very dark almost black eyes and black hair that oh wait it was shaped-

"Oi, Saki-chan, what're you doing hanging out with a boy whose hair is shaped like a duck butt," I hear Naru-kun's voice ring out.

"My hair does not look like a duck butt," he said all matter-o-factly, but he was pouting and clenching his fists.

"Yes it d-" I slammed my hand over Naru-kun's mouth.

"Be nice he could be a new friend that is if you can pass _the test."_

"The test, well whatever it is bring it on." he failed miserably his first time at but finally passed later that day. Since then we became best friends, but that was all disbanded a few months later

4 months later

Today is another important day it's a festival and I've been invited to the clan head's house which is a great honor. Right now I'm looking for uncle Fugaku or the clan head as I'm supposed to call him to thank him and I kinda lost my mom.

I hear a scream from a voice that I know well, piercing and it gives me goose bumps, a strange horrifying chill snakes into the room. There comes the scream again and I start running toward it screaming "MOMMY!" over and over again in till I come to the door from which the sound originates. A traditional rice paper door and I slide it open and see the worse sight of my life. My mother on the floor with stab wounds and bleeding.

A pool is collecting on the floor staining her beautiful handmade kimono on her face, and I run to her side and hug her and kept on saying to hang on in there, it's going to be okay, you're going to make it. She grabbed me weakly and forced me to look at her in the eye and said:

"Misaki you run, get out of here and go to the hokage he'll help you, now go"

"No mom I'm not go-"the door slide open and there was my daddy and uncle Fugaku standing there with kunai that had the Uchiha symbol on it.

"Well, well, well, that little trap worked well didn't it not only do we get rid of the demon's whore, but it's spawn as well."

"I'm not your daddy, you're the demon's spawn, and I intend to get rid of all that was left by the demon even _you_," and he descended on me with a kunai from my uncle and stabbed me in the head. I laid there dazed and then struggled to my feet, everything blurry.

"Oh look at this, still fighting eh? well we'll have to change that." this time I was stabbed in the throat, and they left thinking I was dead. I struggled to my feet again as soon as they were gone and stumbled to the what I thought was the direction of the hokage's office and fell asleep as soon as I wandered far away enough from my attackers, my friends, my family, and all I ever knew.

That is where my story begins.

I'm so evil I'm sorry ahh If this is short I'm very sorry- fornarniaooh pancakes

Chapter 1

Hello fornarniaooh pancakes here two chapters in one day woo yah

Though I find it stupid I don't own anything besides my oc and my storyline thank yah

Today I am going to Konoha were my sensei Tsunande-shishou was taught, lived and where her grandfather of some sorts was crowned the first hokage. Tonight however I'm got checked into a hotel with the yen I've earned from helping people. I am just brushing my hair after I've taken a shower and gotten dressed when I feel something is off. I feel a strong burst of chakra and it doesn't seem friendly.

I see a boy run down the hallway with a determined look on his face. I immediately react and grab my ninja gear even if I am in casual clothes, and run towards the unfriendly chakra. I feel the boy's spike and then drop like a stone, and finally I get to the scene. I see the boy from earlier on the ground blood coming out his mouth in a trickle. I see the two assailants who I identify as Hoshigaki Kisame, and Uchiha Itachi. I decide to make my presence known by allowing my chakra to spike, and saying:

"State your business in attacking these genin, Hoshigaki Kisame, and Uchiha Itachi."

"Oh look at this Itachi little girl come to fight us."

"I can assure you I am no little girl my name is Misaki, and I am Tsunande's youngest and most talented apprentice."

"Oh trained by the slug queen herself eh?"

"Don't underestimate her I can tell she's a lot stronger than she looks." While he was talking I rushed at the blue buffoon and use my enhanced strength to knock him to the ground. I then say:

"Never take your eye of your opponent I thought as a s-class criminal you would know that by now," he gets miffed then calms down and says:

"Good one kid, making your opponent angry by pointing out a weakness."

"It's all right the legendary toad sannin is here to save the day no woman can distract me for too long."

"Oi, pervy sage then why'd it take you so long to get here." a blond boy that was near the room that I assumed they were renting. He just screamed loud even if he wore a light blue jacket and black pants.

"Because I had to make sure she was indeed a fake."

"More like you were too busy noticing her assets than the fact that she was a fake," I yelled back at him knowing that the toad sannin was a legendary pervert.

"Kisame it's time to go."

"Not so fast." He performs a jutsu that turn's the hallway into the inside of a toad's mouth and in response the Uchiha performs a jutsu that spits out black fire and creates a hole which they escape through. The toad sannin cancels his jutsu and the blonde complains:

"Hey pervy sage why aren't we going after them, they just hurt Sasu"- he was interrupted by me saying.

"And that's why we should leave them alone we have a man down, and with two Akatsuki criminals it's best not to follow them."

"Who are you to tell me what to do."

"Yes who exactly are you," the toad sage asked

"My name is Misaki, I am Tsunande's apprentice, and I am going to Konoha, and I know who you are but I'm confused as to who the two boys are."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and over there is Uchiha Sasuke my best friend."

"He seems to be" I'm interrupted by and idiot in green with a bowl cut barging in looking like he's about to kick the toad sage, and even if I don't like the man I hate this man more.

"Konoha's green handsome beast has come to save y-" he's interrupted by me punching him in the face. He staggers back and falls on the ground, where he then proceeds to cry out in pain.

"That's what you get," I tell him, "when you barge in after the fight," I then begin to walk over to the unconscious boy and focus the familiar healing green chakra into his body healing up the damage but not giving him energy. He seemed to need his sleep.

"Well he's healed, but he still needs rest so don't wake him," I turn around to see the idiot in green looking at me with complete shock and then having him ask me:

"My kami, this is going to be the third time I've said my name and title, I am Misaki, the youngest apprentice of Tsunande, happy now."

"Yes actually," the pervert commented, "because we're looking for her."

"Why?"

"Well our sensei the third hokage has been killed by our old team member Orochimaru, and she has been named the next hokage, due to her lineage and skill as a shinobi."

"In that case, I can lead you to her she shouldn't be that far away what with her bad drinking and gambling habits."

"I would appreciate that a lot, thank you."

"You're welcome, and you may want to stay here for the night with the fact that your friend needs rest."

"Wait how exactly did you do that?" the blonde asked I guess all blonde's really are dumb.

"I was trained by the great slug sannin, while she is known for her monstrous strength she also has extreme healing capabilities, also a bad temper with a habit of drinking and gambling to match, she's an extremely hard person to deal with, but she and Shizune did raise from the time I was three."

The toad sannin looked bewildered, but the boy seemed awed. The idiot in the green jumpsuit was crying anime tears and then announced very loudly:

"What an inspiring yet tragic story you have it's so youthful, only why were you abandoned in the forest at the three."

"I wasn't abandoned, I can't remember my past, but by the wounds in my neck and head Tsunande knew I was most likely attacked, for why I'll probably never know," the baka starts crying again and saying how youthful I was to survive and thrive from it.

"Wait, Sasuke-teme doesn't have a bag or any supplies or clothes."

"Well that was his fault for rushing to the scene only to get beaten."

"Hey you might have had a horrible sob story of a childhood, but that doesn't mean that you can bash my friend."

"Wait we didn't finish introductions," the slug sannin said trying to stop a fight by changing the subject, "Naruto, Gai introduce yourselves."

"Do I have to," the boy whined, but one look from the sannin made him sigh then say, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to become the hokage DATTEBAYO!"

"I am Might Gai, the handsome green beast of Konoha, and you are so youthful," I sweat drop at his stupidity.

"I am-" he's interrupted by me saying

"The legendary yet perverted toad sannin, every girl knows to look for you anytime they go to a bathhouse in fear of being spied on and put into the next Icha Icha or whatever else porn book you write."

"There not porn, they're adult romance novels."

"They're porn," I say in a monotone yet final tone.

"Wait you said that you were going to Konoha, why? The chunnin exams are already over."

"I'm already a jounin, I'm going to Konoha or was to see if I could become a ninja of the leaf, due to the fact that my training with Tsunande was done, all I need to do now is work on my strength and increase my medical skill."

"Cuso! You're already a jounin at wait how old are you."

"Thirteen."

"No fair 'ttebayo."

Haha don't you just love Misaki and her descriptions of everyone and how she acts just yeah well fornarniaooh pancakes out


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Hello fornarniaooh pancakes here two chapters in one day woo yah

Though I find it stupid I don't own anything besides my oc and my storyline thank yah

Today I am going to Konoha were my sensei Tsunande-shishou was taught, lived and where her grandfather of some sorts was crowned the first hokage. Tonight however I'm got checked into a hotel with the yen I've earned from helping people. I am just brushing my hair after I've taken a shower and gotten dressed when I feel something is off. I feel a strong burst of chakra and it doesn't seem friendly.

I see a boy run down the hallway with a determined look on his face. I immediately react and grab my ninja gear even if I am in casual clothes, and run towards the unfriendly chakra. I feel the boy's spike and then drop like a stone, and finally I get to the scene. I see the boy from earlier on the ground blood coming out his mouth in a trickle. I see the two assailants who I identify as Hoshigaki Kisame, and Uchiha Itachi. I decide to make my presence known by allowing my chakra to spike, and saying:

"State your business in attacking these genin, Hoshigaki Kisame, and Uchiha Itachi."

"Oh look at this Itachi little girl come to fight us."

"I can assure you I am no little girl my name is Misaki, and I am Tsunande's youngest and most talented apprentice."

"Oh trained by the slug queen herself eh?"

"Don't underestimate her I can tell she's a lot stronger than she looks." While he was talking I rushed at the blue buffoon and use my enhanced strength to knock him to the ground. I then say:

"Never take your eye of your opponent I thought as a s-class criminal you would know that by now," he gets miffed then calms down and says:

"Good one kid, making your opponent angry by pointing out a weakness."

"It's all right the legendary toad sannin is here to save the day no woman can distract me for too long."

"Oi, pervy sage then why'd it take you so long to get here." a blond boy that was near the room that I assumed they were renting. He just screamed loud even if he wore a light blue jacket and black pants.

"Because I had to make sure she was indeed a fake."

"More like you were too busy noticing her assets than the fact that she was a fake," I yelled back at him knowing that the toad sannin was a legendary pervert.

"Kisame it's time to go."

"Not so fast." He performs a jutsu that turn's the hallway into the inside of a toad's mouth and in response the Uchiha performs a jutsu that spits out black fire and creates a hole which they escape through. The toad sannin cancels his jutsu and the blonde complains:

"Hey pervy sage why aren't we going after them, they just hurt Sasu"- he was interrupted by me saying.

"And that's why we should leave them alone we have a man down, and with two Akatsuki criminals it's best not to follow them."

"Who are you to tell me what to do."

"Yes who exactly are you," the toad sage asked

"My name is Misaki, I am Tsunande's apprentice, and I am going to Konoha, and I know who you are but I'm confused as to who the two boys are."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and over there is Uchiha Sasuke my best friend."

"He seems to be" I'm interrupted by and idiot in green with a bowl cut barging in looking like he's about to kick the toad sage, and even if I don't like the man I hate this man more.

"Konoha's green handsome beast has come to save y-" he's interrupted by me punching him in the face. He staggers back and falls on the ground, where he then proceeds to cry out in pain.

"That's what you get," I tell him, "when you barge in after the fight," I then begin to walk over to the unconscious boy and focus the familiar healing green chakra into his body healing up the damage but not giving him energy. He seemed to need his sleep.

"Well he's healed, but he still needs rest so don't wake him," I turn around to see the idiot in green looking at me with complete shock and then having him ask me:

"My kami, this is going to be the third time I've said my name and title, I am Misaki, the youngest apprentice of Tsunande, happy now."

"Yes actually," the pervert commented, "because we're looking for her."

"Why?"

"Well our sensei the third hokage has been killed by our old team member Orochimaru, and she has been named the next hokage, due to her lineage and skill as a shinobi."

"In that case, I can lead you to her she shouldn't be that far away what with her bad drinking and gambling habits."

"I would appreciate that a lot, thank you."

"You're welcome, and you may want to stay here for the night with the fact that your friend needs rest."

"Wait how exactly did you do that?" the blonde asked I guess all blonde's really are dumb.

"I was trained by the great slug sannin, while she is known for her monstrous strength she also has extreme healing capabilities, also a bad temper with a habit of drinking and gambling to match, she's an extremely hard person to deal with, but she and Shizune did raise from the time I was three."

The toad sannin looked bewildered, but the boy seemed awed. The idiot in the green jumpsuit was crying anime tears and then announced very loudly:

"What an inspiring yet tragic story you have it's so youthful, only why were you abandoned in the forest at the three."

"I wasn't abandoned, I can't remember my past, but by the wounds in my neck and head Tsunande knew I was most likely attacked, for why I'll probably never know," the baka starts crying again and saying how youthful I was to survive and thrive from it.

"Wait, Sasuke-teme doesn't have a bag or any supplies or clothes."

"Well that was his fault for rushing to the scene only to get beaten."

"Hey you might have had a horrible sob story of a childhood, but that doesn't mean that you can bash my friend."

"Wait we didn't finish introductions," the slug sannin said trying to stop a fight by changing the subject, "Naruto, Gai introduce yourselves."

"Do I have to," the boy whined, but one look from the sannin made him sigh then say, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to become the hokage DATTEBAYO!"

"I am Might Gai, the handsome green beast of Konoha, and you are so youthful," I sweat drop at his stupidity.

"I am-" he's interrupted by me saying

"The legendary yet perverted toad sannin, every girl knows to look for you anytime they go to a bathhouse in fear of being spied on and put into the next Icha Icha or whatever else porn book you write."

"There not porn, they're adult romance novels."

"They're porn," I say in a monotone yet final tone.

"Wait you said that you were going to Konoha, why? The chunnin exams are already over."

"I'm already a jounin, I'm going to Konoha or was to see if I could become a ninja of the leaf, due to the fact that my training with Tsunande was done, all I need to do now is work on my strength and increase my medical skill."

"Cuso! You're already a jounin at wait how old are you."

"Thirteen."

"No fair 'ttebayo."

Haha don't you just love Misaki and her descriptions of everyone and how she acts just yeah well fornarniaooh pancakes out


	3. Not a chapter

Not A Chapter

Hi fornarniaooh pancakes here I'm just here to say since no one likes the Demon Uchiha story I'm just going to trash it and start on a new less japanesey story

Thank you


End file.
